


Vacation

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2DXReader, F/M, Gorillaz - Freeform, Lemons, NSFW, Oral, Sex, Smut, Vacation, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small 2D X Reader lemon fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

It was a very peaceful day today, with the rainy weather outside, you stared off looking outside at the rain as it pittered against the window. You were pretty bored in the hotel, as a way to get away for a little bit of r&r yourself and 2D went off to take a few days off somewhere else for a change. The only small problem was that it would rain a lot here and 2D was out getting drinks...Now that you think about it, letting him go alone in a strange place was not the best idea, no wonder you and him were dating with two absent minded minds. You took a moment to think about that before laughing loudly until you had to hold onto the wall to calm yourself.  
There was a click at the front door as it opened slowly with a creek followed by a familiar voice, "I'm back love!" Taking a step away from the window, you make your way to go greet 2D, who was at the door carrying two four shopping bags. You took a moment to blink at him as he gave you a shy silly smile, "I thought you were getting drinks?" you said questioning before slowly moving over to help him with the bags. "Yeah..eheh, I kinda saw a music shop on the way back and well, you know how I get when theres some nice keyboards on display," he said with a dreamy look in his eyes as you and him put the groceries down on the table. You took out the drinks and move over to put them in the refrigerator, "well I don't see any keyboard shaped boxes, so what did you get?" you asked, taking one of the drinks to pop it open.  
2D ruffled through the bags for a moment, "I got sheet music, a few CD's and records, a harmonica and a few whistles, there was also snacks half off at the store too!" he said as he took out the harmonica to blow on it for a while. You smiled at him, stopping to watch him play his harmonica for a moment, "that tingles, I also got a pack of smokes," 2D said after putting the harmonica away and sitting on the couch, taking the carton of cigarettes out of one of the bags. "Do you got a light? that was the one thing I forgot," he said as he pulled out one stick and placed it in between his teeth. You grinned, " yeah I got one," you replied, walking over to him slowly. When you reached him, you took your time to slowly bring your legs down to straddle yourself onto 2D's lap and watch his face grow red and nervous.  
You smiled coyly at him as you reaching into your back pocket, taking your time as you did so, exposing your chest out to him as you did so. Taking out your lighter you flicked the gas and spark switch and held the flame to the end of 2D's smoke until it lit, he slowly brought it to his mouth and took a few puffs.Finally 2D leaned back on the couch after sometime of you not making any sign of getting off of him, "did I ever tell you how wonderful you are love?" he asked with a grin. You pretended to ponder for a moment, "hmmm I don't think you did, does that mean I get to punish you?" you giggled. "Careful there love," he said, blowing smoke up, " if you're making such serious accusations that couldn't be true then I'll have to punish you."  
Grabbing his shirt, you started to unbutton it slowly, before grabbing his shirts collar and yanking him towards you, using this movement to rub your groin and hips against him.You can hear his breath hitch as he keeps a grip on his smokes from falling out of his hand and onto the carpet, "you little-". You cut him off by leaning in to lick over his lips with your tongue slowly. You slide your hand up his arm and to his hand, making a move to hold his hand, but instead you snag his cigarette from his fingers and lean back to take a drag. Before he could protest you blew the smoke at him and snuff it out on a coaster on the table.  
You feel him place his hands on your sides and slowly slide down to the curve in your hips and waist whole pushing his fingers against your skin slightly. It sent small chills down your spine as he looked you over while the smoke still hanged in the air. His dark eyes was similar to that of staring into the void, but you always knew that was not the case and can see 2D normally unlike a lot of people. Sure there was the typical groupies that thought his eyes and such were sexy, but that was not the part you fell for.  
"You seem a bit lost there love," he said softly, breaking you out of thought. "I was just thinking about how we first met is all," you said. 2D grinned, "backstage of a rock and roll festival was it?" He said, tracing his fingers over the tops of your thighs. "Mhmm, with the smell of weed in the air and you and I just wanted to get out of that stuffy room," you said, remembering the memory too well. "And then a few months later..." He trailed off in thought. You knew he was going to try and say something cute or romantic next, so you decided to say something else instead. "A few months later and we're screwing in the recording studio over Murdoc's favorite guitar and making our own vocal solos," you practically purred as 2D's face flushed red.  
"Y-yeah, I remember that," he chuckled as you shifted in his lap for a moment. You lean into him until your foreheads were touching, "you know there's hasn't been a lot of time for doing those activities," you whispered. Drawing your hands up you run your fingertips over the hem of his jeans and gently over his groin. 2D stiffened up a bit as you did this, "do I have to be careful this time?" He asked a tad bit nervously. You shook your head, "we're not home baby, do what you want," you whispered.  
After those words left your mouth 2D's hands slipped from your thighs to your ass, pulling you forward into a messy kiss. His lips pressed against yours harder than you expected as his tongue drew across your lips. You opened your mouth to greet his tongue into your mouth as he deeply inhaled you, slowly and then all at once. His hands traveled down the hem of your pants to grab your ass firmly.  
You could feel the momentum as he leaned forward and pressed your back against the table. Your right leg lifted up to hook onto his waist while one of his hands slides out to pop open the front of your pants. You could feel his digits travel over your lower stomach and dip down into your panties, stroking at your entrance softly. You couldn't help but let out a moan into his mouth as your face flushed and your body heat up.  
He was teasing you, pawing at your need with his fingers, slicking his hand with your wetness. Your hips give up against his hand to rub against him as you lost control of the kiss. You gripped onto his shirt, he yanked your pants off without you realizing it. Bringing both of his hands up to your stomach, he placed his hands down into your thighs and spreads you out, displaying your needy entrance on the table.  
He broke the kiss to lead his mouth down your body until you felt his tongue press against your clit. You let out a loud incoherent noise in surprise at this, your legs shaking slightly. Threading your fingers through his hair you could feel his tongue flick over your clit, teasing it and listening to the noises that spilled forth from your mouth, desperate for more. The room was filled with wet noises and chuckling as the night was starting to set in and the outside city life sprung up with lights. There was an uninterrupted stillness to this that you just loved as much as being with 2D, no Murdoc or Russ bursting into the room.  
After a heated moment of him playing with your lips and clit with his lips and tongue, 2D pulled up, hovering over you with the shadows of the night settled on his face and the little light that settled over his black eyes made them look white and different. With a grin, he grabs you by the ass and hikes your body up and off of the table, causing you to grab onto him with a slight gasp. Without hesitating a step he walks over and presses you up against the window facing the city with the glow of the lights from outside lighting up the rest of his features. You took a breathy moment in your heated daze to notice the bulge in his pants.  
Keeping yourself hooked onto him he lets go of you, pressing his chest against yours to keep you in place as he placed a deep kiss on your lips while he messes with the front of his pants. When he was done his hands found their way to your hips, digging his fingers into your skin as you felt his member rub up against the front lips around your entrance. 2D pulled back enough to heavily breathe against your lips while you did the same, biting your lip in anticipation. As he pressed the head up against the small ring of muscle of your entrance 2D smirked at you, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you can feel me for days," he mutters right before thrusting up into your without a warning. Instinctively you grin at his words and let your head roll back against the window when he sheaths himself inside of you, letting out a lust filled moan.  
Your insides clenched around him tightly as he started to thrust up into you shallowly at first, working at your g spot, making you moan and cry out loudly as the window started to grow foggy. He moves your hips down them as he thrusted up into your sharply and abruptly, causing a wail of surprise come from your throat, making your toes curl and tighten around him. He was in complete control, moving your body with his hands gripping your waist tightly while he thrusted up into you hard, hitting against your back wall inside of you constant with his tempo. Each breath you breathed in was hitched with each thrust violently pounding inside of you, breaking you up and causing you to claw down his back with your nails.  
To him you were like his favorite instrument, loved yet able to take the hard tunes and strokes as he played you and made your scream against the blank sounds and his panting, working you over, building you up and playing it all out like a symphony of moans and cries. You knew this well too and loved every second of it as his hands played over your body, knowing it well and rememorizing how your skin would prickle up in goosebumps and shudders to savor it all. He left kisses all over you, from your face to your fingertips and gripped you tightly when he felt close and read to play out the finale. He knew you were close too and almost about to bust out.  
Attacking your lips with his mouth in passionate kisses he thrusted up into you one last time before releasing and spilling into you, your insides clenched down on him and started contracting as you whispered out his name hoarsely as you both came to a climax. Letting the grip you had on his back go he slowly pulled out of you before hugging you against him. "Love you love," he muttered as the sound of the night settled in.


End file.
